


Drabble Fills: Star Wars

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Multi, Nightmares, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 1: Do Not Disturb<br/>Prompt 2: Lovers<br/>Prompt 3: Horror</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble Fills: Star Wars

Ahsoka Tano was the officer on duty as news came that Obi-Wan was inbound. Her lekku paled, and she motioned for Fives to take over, before racing down to the flight deck to meet him. How was she going to pull this off?

"Master Kenobi, so good to see you!" she greeted as the man came off his ship.

He raised an eyebrow at her, then pointedly looked at the Nubian ship present.

"I take it I should not disturb Anakin just yet," he said easily.

Ahsoka's jaw dropped wide open and stared.

"He's going to hate you knowing."

* * *

Han was hers, Leia was his, and then there was Luke.

Luke was theirs. He would make claim on neither one, not in that way. But every time he came back to a base or their home or met with them in space, they claimed him. From fussing to make him eat, to treating him to a shared shower, to putting him in the middle of their bed with gentle touches, Han and Leia made him know where he belonged.

Nothing mattered but the love they shared, especially not the labels others placed on them.

They weren't hurting anyone else.

* * *

The scream in his lungs, on his lips, echoed out louder than anything in the battle as he saw the lightning hit her. Dooku's focus was completely on killing Ahsoka, Obi-Wan was unconscious, and Palpatine was still trapped in the chair. Anakin had to save them all, had to end this…

He snapped out of his false memory, letting the stillness of the chamber re-instill his truth, the reality he lived with. Ahsoka had not been there; she'd abandoned him. Obi-Wan had been a traitor, Anakin's weakness.

Darth Vader sealed his helmet back in place, refusing to dwell on the past.


End file.
